1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to torque limiting ratchet devices, and more particularly to a torque limiting ratchet device that is utilized with a bicycle mountable exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle mounting exercise devices, called trainers, are well known in the prior art. Specific examples are the trainers taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,782, issued to Blackburn; 5,152,729, issued to Phillips; 4,941,651, issued to Phillips; 4,969,642, issued to Phillips.
A particular problem with such trainers is the relative difficulty in mounting and dismounting the rear axle of a bicycle within the cones of the mount mechanism. Significant efforts have been expended in the industry to develop a trainer that has a quick, simple bicycle mounting feature.
A further problem in the prior art devices is the user's determination of how tight to mount the rear wheel axle of a bicycle within the mounting cones. If the rear wheel is mounted too loosely the bicycle may slip out of the trainer during usage; thus, potentially injuring both the user and the bicycle. Conversely, if the rear axle is mounted too tightly within the cones it may deform and damage the axle. There is therefore a need for a torque limiting mounting mechanism which is easy to use.